


Heart Beat

by cacawthes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: <33333333, Also my english and grammar is TERRIBLE, KL, M/M, but life is too short to have regrets, drabble i guess, i dont rly like it, mainly in the notes and tags rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacawthes/pseuds/cacawthes
Summary: If only he had a heartbeat, tick, tick, tick.





	Heart Beat

Laying together, Ouma moved closer, placing his head upon Kiibo's chest. The cold steel upon his face, although being heated by Kiibo's built-in warmer. Ouma scrunched his face together.

"Hm? Kokichi, what's the matter? You seem... Distressed" A strike of concern flashed his face, although it was quickly pushed back by Ouma's laugh.

"Nishishi~ I just thought you may be dead!" Ouma moved up so he was in front of Kiibo's face, "After all, you don't have a heartbeat!"

"A heartbeat? I have no need for one, so Professor Idabashi never implemented it" Kiibo looked directly into Oumas eyes, "Does that bother you?"

"Hmm, nope!" Ouma smiled, kissing Kiibos nose, "Not your fault you were made to be lifeless!"

"Oh..." 

"Just kidding, you're my lovable robot!" Ouma jumped up and hopped away, winking before shutting the door.

Kiibo cast his eyes downwards before mumbling, "That's roboracist." Although, he was sure Ouma couldn't hear. Was it really true he was lifeless? Just some hunk of metal? 

 

Hmm...

 

The next night, Ouma came hopping into the room, smiling as he saw his favourite robot. He sat down next to Kiibo, laying his head on Kiibo's shoulder. he gave Kiibo a quick smooch on the cheek. Kiibo smiled, "How has your day been?"

"Oh, y'know, excellent! Even better now that I'm here, Kiiboy!" Ouma smirked and moved to lay on Kiibo's chest, placing his head against the cool steel, he went to make a quick comment, "Hey Kiibo wh-"

tick, tick, tick

Ouma's eyes widened, letting out a small gasp, he looked at Kiibo, who had a smug expression. "I had Miu implant a ticking system into my core, it mimics the human heartbeat!"

"What made you decide to do that..?"

"Well, I really have decided to work on becoming, well, more human!" Kiibo smiled warmly. "Is that okay?"

"Nishishi~" Ouma draped himself over Kiibo, giving another kiss to his forehead, "You're more interesting than a human~"

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhh hi.
> 
> kk, dont rly like this but after listening to "Just a Robot" and the line "Even if my heart doesn't beat or clot" it gave me an idea,,,, and this was it! also idk how to do italics ):
> 
> kk, bye,,, byebye.


End file.
